Today was a Fairytale
by ilovewebster
Summary: Seven girls. All are crown princesses of Merian kingdom. Six crown princes and high duke of Merian don't stand a chance not to fall for these beauty queens. Rated T just to be safe. OCxKeith, OCxJoshua, OCxWilfred, OCxGlenn, OCxEdward, OCxRoberto, OCxOC
1. Prologue Part 1

**This is my attempt on this story type and I don't have a lot done but I do have some stuff. I don't own the princes or voltage. I do own the princesses (all seven), their kingdom, the duke, the backstory's of the girls. I got a lot of help from TAstars. Her story sparked the idea for my story.**

* * *

Hi. My name's Annabella. From what I really can remember I have lived my entire childhood on an island with my nanny and twin sister Arabelle. This past August we moved to Charles kingdom to study. We had to study set classes that my nanny picked for us because she said we come from a important family so we can only study the stuff she picks out.

When we did live on the island we had a beach front property. My parents only visited on holidays to not disrupt our school work. The neighbor's parents always visited the same time as our parents. They lived like Arabelle and me, with a nanny not our parents. We moved here the same year as each other. Our neighbors were girls on either side. Twin girls, Anna and Amalia, and triplets on the other side, Isabelle, Bella, and Belle. We were best friends. They were only a few months older than us so we were in the same grade. In school those girls, me and my twin were the cool clique, the sport fanatics, and the complete nerds. We all had straight A's, played many sports and were funny in class, even when we weren't trying to be.

Anyways we all applied to Charles' best university and we were all accepted, even Amalia cause heaven knows how much she argues with teachers. Hello, we all do, but she is the best at it... Or the worst...? I don't know.

So anyways it was a normal start of a day. It was our first day off since arriving in Charles kingdom as exchange students. We were shopping, or actually looking for somewhere to shop with my five friends from the island, when Arabelle (my twin remember) pointed to an old man doubled over by the gardens. We all gasped and hurried over to him. "Are you ok!?" I asked him. We bombarded him with questions. "Should we call someone?" Isabelle asked looking around. "Do you need us to take you home?" Bella asked. "Do you need water?" Anna asked him. He nodded. "Here take my water bottle." Amalia handed him an unopened water bottle. "There you go." Belle coaxed him while the rest of us helped him over to a near by bench and took turns rubbing his back when he coughed. "Would you like us to take you somewhere or call someone?" I asked him. He looked at me with sort of sad eyes. "That's all right, somebody should be coming for me soon enough..." His words trailed off and he looked at all of us then our necklaces. "Those necklaces... We all touched them at the same time. "What... These...?" We all asked. "Our mothers gave us matching ones..." Anna said. "We live next to each other and our moms sent us each of these necklaces for our sixteenth birthday." Belle said. Amalia added, "is there something wrong with them?" "No, no, it's nothing. Please excuse me. I can get distracted from time to time. I'm sorry." He said hurriedly. "That's quite alright!" We all said at the same time.

A fancy looking car pulled up next to us then. A guy opened up the door and seemed to be in a hurry. "Master has something happened?" The man looked at the small crowd of the seven of us then back at the old man and bowed. We then told him that he wasn't feeling great and then he looked even more troubled by those words. "Are you alright sir?" He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, much better thanks to these beautiful young ladies. Thank you girls." The old man leaned into the other guy's ear and whispered something. "What are your names girls? I would like to know the names of the ladies who treated me with such kindness, wouldn't you?" He flashed us a big smile. Then he gave Arabelle a paper and she showed it to us. A phone number was written on it. "If you girls need any help ever, please let me return the favor. Contact me on this number. Your names my dears?" He asked again. "Umm, I'm Amalia Smith, that's my twin Anna. The triplets are Isabelle, Belle and Bella La Fron. And those twins are Annabella and Arabelle Arendaul." He nodded. The man next to him looked amazed. "Thank you girls, good bye for now." With that they drove away.

**Okay so I know that the true prologue doesn't end there, but this next part is a bit different so I'm stopping here for the first part. Was this good tell me if you liked this.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**In this chapter it starts a few days after they run into Mike on the street. Only two actually get invited, and only three meet in advance, just to make this a little bit shorter. Thank you to the three reviews that I got. I love making this story so I'm glad that other people like it too.**

* * *

**In a kingdom a little ways away**

"My Lord, do you think that they are ready?"Ryan spoke in a hesitant voice. "Of course they are my granddaughters..." He turned away from the boy. "Mike thank you for reminding me..." The king of Merian said his phone. "I can't believe you're going to be 100 soon, it seems like yesterday we were in our youth... Well once they marry into their rightful kingdoms, they will become the strongest rulers history books have ever seen... No they don't know, they don't know that they are related either. Hold on Mike. Ryan go fetch the girls and bring them back here... Like Mike I tell you those girls..." The king thought for a minute. "I'll figure something out... Yes the upcoming ball is when they will meet again we just need to figure out a way to get them there without suspicion... I'll figure out something. Talk to you later, bye." The king hung up and stared at his phone. "How to get them invited? Anna and Bella will get invited, but how will the rest of them get there?"

**Later in the day**

**Anna's pov.**

I was spending the day with the girls, but towards the evening we had split to go shopping and then go to our own apartment. We don't live in the same apartment because we wanted to be really independent and not have to rely on each other for money. I was thoughtlessly thinking when something hit me on the head. I looked up at the sky and saw it was covered in dark rain clouds. Raindrops are falling more and more so I ran for cover under the nearest shop's awning. Oh joy, a flower shop. I like flowers and all, just every time I step into a flower shop I can't help but buy something. "They are so beautiful..." I hear a man's voice from behind me say. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young lady." I turn around to see a man holding an umbrella out to me and a rose. "I'm sorry did I frighten you?" He said with a gentle smile. I swear I have seen him before, but I don't know where. He had fancy clothes on, kinda like what a fairy tale prince would wear. He smiled brightly at me. "Aren't you getting wet standing there?" He held the umbrella out for me. I smiled back at him like a idiot. "That's fine this awning is pretty dry, I think that you are the one getting wet..."

"I'm alright. It seems that if you listen hard enough it almost seems like you can hear whispers from the beautiful flowers. I came to this shop, and here, I found the most beautiful flower..." His hand brushed my cheek, his perfect smile shone like the sun. Wait, what am I thinking we just met. But my heart is beating so fast. Over the man's shoulder I noticed a ton of black cars speeding by. Wow.. One of the cars splashed mud up towards the man as it passed by. "Yikes!" He's gonna get covered in mud! As I thought that I rushed forward to try and protect the man from the splash. Next thing I know is that I am covered in muddy water. The guy notices and propels me towards the flower shop. He looks at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" I look down at my clothes. "Yes..." The car that splashed me stops a ways down and a man gets out of the car and hurries towards me. "Please forgive me. Were you struck miss?" As he spoke he glanced at the man next to me. "Oh..." Do they know each other? "Were you on your way to the party sir?"

"Yes..." Then somebody else snapped. "What are you doing?" I turned towards the voice and see another man in about the same type of fancy clothes as the man next to me. I know I've seen them before. "Forgive me sir, but this young lady was struck with mud due to my reckless driving and..." The other man looks at me. "Mud!?" Then he glances next to me. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Luke, you take care of this." After that he turned and walked back to his car. Woah, rude much? He didn't even apologize. "Please accept our apologies miss. You must let us pay to replace your clothes. Send us a bill after you buy something to replace your outfit." He handed me a card. If I was my sister I would have said something to that certain guy, but I'm not Amalia. "Luke come on! Let's go." Luke bowed to the man next to me. "Coming sir!" He stepped into the car. I heard a snicker behind me. "He never changes does he?" He smiled when I looked at him. "First take this..." He held out handkerchief. "Thank you." I patted at the mud with the handkerchief. He then spoke in a kind voice. "I'm sorry about your lovely outfit, it was ruined just for me." "No it's not your fault, please don't worry about it. The man seemed startled by my smile and he stared at my face. His serious expression sent my heart racing. He then dropped on one knee before me and took my hand and his. "Won't you accompany me on a date? It's more like a ball." I smile at him and accept his offer. A gray limo pulls up and I see another man in it. "Miss Anna, come with me please it's your grandfather. He needs to speak with you urgently." I nod and step away from the man that I was talking to and climb into the limo.

**Bella's pov**

I was strolling down the street trying to decide where to go when I felt a rain drop on my nose. I go to the nearest shop. Ooh it's a chocolate shop. I am about to step inside when I feel a hand grab my arm. "Please allow me." I turn to see a man with kind dark brown eyes and chocolate colored hair. He has really fancy clothes on too. "Oh t-thank you." He opens the door for me and holds it open for me. We sit down at a table. "I had a feeling that this shop was the perfect place to get out of the rain."

We sit and talk for a while when the door swings open. A man wearing similar clothes opens the door. Seeing both of them I think I saw them on tv. Their eyes meet and the guy stands up. "Josh... What are you here for?" The other guy, Josh, walks over. "Came as a tradition. Who is this commoner that you find yourself in company with?" He looks at me coldly. "Excuse me, but I must be going has the rain stopped?" I ask Josh, standing up. "I'll go next door, you may finish your conversation. And no it is pouring." With that he walks out. "Haha. He never will learn how to speak with women will he?" I sigh and sit back down.

"I probably should go, I still need to make or order dinner." I'm going to walk away when he grabs my hand. "Wait my we talk a bit longer?" I nod, I didn't want to leave. Suddenly the door opens fast. "Miss Bella!" I turn around and see a man who seems vaguely familiar. "Yes?" He smiles. "Bella, it is your grandfather, he needs to speak with you." My grandpa? Pappy? Nanny said he was a very important person, but he visited at Christmas, or big birthdays like my 13th, 16th, 18th and I am expecting him to visit when I turn 21 next year. I loved when he visited. He visited the day after Christmas and only that one day for the entire Christmas season. "Okay." I turn to the guy next to me. "Sir don't you have a party to attend to?" The guy behind me asks him. He nods. "Will you come with me to the ball after you speak with your grandfather?" I stand there stunned. "Of course, but I don't have anything to wear." The guy behind me speaks up. "Your grandfather has stuff for you." I turn and glare at him. "Ok. I will see you tonight." I turn and give the guy sitting down a smile. Then I follow the guy outside to a black limo.

**Annabella's pov**

I am shopping around town when a big fat wet spot appears on my hand. I look up at the sky and see dark rain clouds forming. I look around then spot the coffee shop that I was looking for and run there. I find an empty table and put my stuff down. I order a coco caramel latté. I go back to my seat and pull out my laptop.

Minutes later I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a serious man in a drenched, fancy, suit. "May I help you?" I ask politely. He sits down. "Thank you, no other seats are available." Oh, so you just invite yourself to sit down at my table? I glance around and indeed find that there is not one open seat. I pull out my notebook. He looks at me funny. "What?" I ask. He smirks. "What are you doing?" I stare at him. "Studying for my kingdom economy class." He stares at me. "You know that they only let special nobles study those classes right?" What? Nanny assigned me to this class... Maybe it has something to do with my important grandpa? "I did not know that, how do you know that?" He shifts his gaze away from me. "I-I... I take the online course as well." I shut the computer and put my notebook away. "Do you perhaps... Never mind..." I quickly rid my mind of that thought. I thought he might know who my grandpa was and why he was so important that he couldn't visit a lot.

Suddenly the door swings open. I glance up. A man who just walked in is hurrying over to our table. "Miss Annabella, your grandfather would like to speak with you before the party." What party? Is he throwing a party? I stand up, and pretend that I know what's going on. "Ok, see you later." With that I follow the man out. He opens a white limo door. Do you happen to know where your sister is?" The man asks me, but I honestly don't know and I tell him so.

**Arabelle pov**

"Where are we going?" I ask the man driving the limo with me and Annabella. He looks at me irritably. "To your Grandfather's home." I stare out the window. "Who are you?" He gives me an evil eye. "I am Brice, your personal chauffeur." Then he smiles. "You really don't remember this life do you?" Annabella and I just stare at him. What life? "Don't worry, you'll remember soon enough." We sit in silence for what feels like an hour, but it is only five minutes according to my watch.

Then we approached the 'house'. It was really a castle. It was the biggest thing that I've seen anyone call home.

**Belle pov**

Girls! Come give your grandpa a hug." My grandfather greets not only my sisters and I, but also both sets of twins that are our best friends. "Welcome home to Merian Kingdom! These are your three personal butlers. Ryan- the main one, Paul, and Chad." We all look from the our grandpa to each other. "We have much to cover if you are to go to the ball tonight. You also have much to learn about yourselves as well." He gives us each a hug and beckons us to follow him into the throne room. "Your parents are triplets, and my only children. There for your best friends are really your cousins. I was the first born in my family and married into the right family, therefore I became the king of Merian. Don't worry about who you marry. One of you is already destined to take the throne. I know who that is, so don't worry about the marriage into the right family thing. And a tip: don't try to fight true love. Anyways where were we... Oh yes, only the first births have the chance to take the throne and so all of you are able to acquire the throne, but you will learn about the requirements for obtaining the throne later. Your mothers and your father were my first borns, unfortunately for them I haven't died before you came of age so they will never become the king or queens." When he said mothers he pointed to the two sets of twins and at father he pointed to me and my sisters. To become the king or in your case queen there are three major requirements that you will soon acquire. 1- must be direct blood lineage from the ruler before you, which so far are all of you. 2- must be of age, which is 21, and you'll be there soon. And the other big one, but don't worry about this one yet. 3- you must be married." We stared at him. "Oh there are seven of you! There is a legend in this kingdom about seven rulers, but you can't know the specifics until you are of age. Well anyways I'll let the idea that you are princesses sink in. Ryan, Paul, Chad, show the girls their rooms." With that huge bombshell my-our grandpa struts out of the room.

My room was huge! It had giant music notes on the walls, musical stuff, fancy expensive furniture, and my favorite movies and books in it. My closet. Had to be at least 2 times as big as Princess Mia's closet in Princess Diaries 2. I knew that everyone's rooms had to be just as amazing because of the squealing I heard.

The bathroom which was down the hall, was like a spa. It was complete with foot baths, massage chairs, need I go on? Soon we were all ready to go to our first ball as adults. Before we left Grandfather meet us at the door and told us not, under any circumstance to reveal who we truly are until we are all engaged or have a serious relationship, that way we go about our normal lives and easily coming to and from the palace for Princess training, without being hounded by reporters. Then he pulled me, Amalia, Isabelle, Arabelle and Annabella aside. "Girls, here are your tickets for the party. Those two were already invited so they don't need one. Have Fun!" We all took the tickets and climbed into the limo.

**Anna pov**

I can't believe that we are at the spot where one day we will all be married. I shake that thought from my mind. Wow! Nobel Michel, the largest castle in the world. It is best known for where only the members of the royal families of the 7 great kingdoms get married. We made our way into the castle of Nobel Michel. My auburn hair was straightened and had a small lavender flower in the back of my head. I had on a lavender floor length dress. Amalia's auburn hair was curled and looked like a princess style. Her bright green eyes looked stunning with the color dress she wore. She was wearing a banana yellow dress that complemented both her skin tone and eyes. Arabelle and Annabella's golden blonde hair was both curled, but Arabelle's was in a high ponytail, and that was the only way to tell them apart. They wore matching teal dresses, both had the same perfect tan, and bright ocean blue eyes. The triplets all wore their auburn hair in different updo styles. Thier ocean blue eyes sparkled in the light of the party. Belle wore a golden sparkly dress, Bella had a royal blue dress and Isabelle had a red dress. Bella's dress would have looked a bit more stunning on a bit paler girl, but she just barely pulled it off.

I looked around when we got inside. The guy said that he would meet me inside, so I broke away from the girls to look for him. I don't even know his name, how am I supposed to find him?

* * *

**OK QUICK NOTE - SINCE THERE ARE 7 GIRLS THE 6 PRINCE'S ARE ONLY GOING TO KNOW ABOUT THE GIRL THEY LIKE SO THEY DON'T SOCIALIZE WITH THE OTHER PRINCESSES. **

* * *

**Prince Joshua pov**

I stand on the balcony looking over the party. "Ladies and Gentleman. Please turn your attention to the balcony." I feel hundreds of stares upon me and the other princes. "The eyes of the world are upon them." They sure are. "The future kings of the six out of seven greatest kingdoms on earth." I look down and one lady catches my eye and I can't tear my eyes of her. She is wearing a teal dress and her hair looks that of a princess's. Her curled golden blonde hair sparkles in the light and right then I can just imagine her wearing a tiara. Wait… What am I thinking, I am a prince, she most likely is of low noble blood. From what I know, if she is of high noble blood then she'll be all traditional and so hard to please. Yet she intrigues me. A spotlight illuminates us. "Prince Edward of Charles… Prince Wilfred of Philip… Prince Keith of Liberty… Prince Roberto of Altaria… Prince Joshua of Dres Van…. And Prince Glenn of Oriens!" A great applause fills the room. "We hope to introduce the heirs of Merian kingdom soon." Nobel Michel winkes into the crowd. Does that mean she is here? I wonder?

* * *

**Who should I upload first? Edward? Wilfred? Joshua? Glenn? Roberto? Keith? Or MYSTERY MAN? review who you want. first review will be the one, then second will be the chapter after that and so on.**


	3. Wilfred Day 1

**So I am uploading so soon because I happened to get a review quickly and I happened to have that one done and on the computer that I was using right then. I have most first episodes done, so tell me which one you want next. or you can even say which Princess you want next chapter instead of which prince. I only own Merian kingdom and the princesses and king and butlers.**

* * *

When I turned around, I saw Prince Wilfred. Really? I didn't think he liked or noticed me. I was so surprised, I remained quiet too long.

"Perhaps I'm not your type?" He face and voice were expressionless.

"No! I'm honored! But I- I haven't..." I looked down. This is embarrassing. How am I to tell him I haven't danced like this since I was six?

"It's alright." He spoke softly, gave my shoulder a quick squeeze before removing his hand, and he gave me a reassuring smile, as if he knew what I was trying to say. He then offered his hand, "I'll lead you." I felt calm looking into his bright blue eyes.

I bit my lip, and put my hand in his. "Okay." I gave him a small smile.

He lead me out onto the dance floor. I looked around the room. I saw many of the women staring daggers at me. I looked for my sisters or my best friends(Who are my cousins) but didn't see them. I looked back at Prince Wilfred.

The music starts, and he bows to me as I curtsey in return. Then he envelops me in his arms. What's this feeling? Why is my heart pounding so hard? I wonder if he can hear it?

I continued eye contact. He lead me through the dance, and I could tell I wasn't doing too bad. I remembered nanny had tried to teach us to dance when I was little, but I never paid any attention. "Yes, that's right. Just follow my lead." Prince Wilfred whispered.

Soon the song comes to an end, and Prince Wilfred releases me without a word. Still holding my hand, he bows gracefully. As he did this, women surrounded us with their happy shrieks that he was now free to dance with one of them.

Wow. He's really popular. I was thinking this as I looked at him.

Prince Wilfred gave a small laugh and asked, "What is it?" His eyes had a light about them that they were missing before.

I shake my head. "No, it's nothing, Your Highness. Thank you for the dance. I really enjoyed it." I gave him a smile and bow.

Prince Wilfred laughed. "No, thank you, Miss... I don't believe I caught your name." "It's Isabelle... Isabelle La Fron." Princess Isabelle of Merian, I thought. "Thank you Miss Isabelle." Prince Wilfred let go of my hand then.

I could still feel the warmth from his hand. He then left the dance floor, to the surrounding women's disappointment. Did he really only want to dance with me? Another weird feeling washed over me. He's so withdrawn, if only he would open up more.

"How much longer to my apartment?" I ask the driver "What is your name again? I might need to know your name." I asked him

"It's Ryan, I'm the head butler and head in security and we're almost there, my lady." Ryan said with a smile.

We parked a few blocks away from my apartment. Ryan opened the door, and let me out. That's when I heard the firetrucks and screams of people. What's going on? I hurried and rounded the corner and couldn't believe my eyes. That's my apartment!

"Miss Isabelle! What is it?!" Ryan called running after me.

"That's my..." I couldn't believe my eyes, and looked at the ground as tears formed.

The firemen were at work putting out the fire. It was obvious that it was too late to save the apartment.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. Wait. Last night...my apartment...Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked around me. It was a beautiful room, not like the room Grandpa gave me, but it was elegant.

The door opened and a man walked in with a tea set on a cart. "Good morning, Miss Isabelle." A man dressed in a suit, with bluish-black hair and hard navy blue eyes looked at me. Is he upset with me? I don't remember meeting him.

"Umm... I don't remember your name." I say looking down at the sheets of my bed.

"My name is Claude, I am the butler here at Chateau Philip." He gave a quick bow and began pouring me a cup of tea.

"So I'm in Philip Kingdom? Thank you." I ask as I accept the cup, trying to remember last night.

I stood there in shock not processing what was happening. I realized I was in now our limo. I could hear Ryan talking on his phone with someone. He was talking about finding me a place to stay.

"Did you see the pictures I sent you tonight? ... They looked good together, didn't they? ... I agree they all did... I feel all of them need is time together... Yes I'm sure they will remember... ... With this situation it would be perfect to have her stay there … Yes, I'll wait for you to return the call... The Legend sir?... Oh yes just like the legend says…. Yes sir... Goodnight your majesty." He hung up the phone. Like the legend says?' What legend? Is there a legend that says this? "Did you call Grandfather?" I ask not looking up. "Yes Your Highness. You are to go to Philip Kingdom. I am going to drive you there."

I take a sip of the tea. I do like tea a lot, but this tea is one of the best teas I have ever had.

"There are some clothes in this closet. I suggest wearing one of the dresses for brunch. Once you are dressed, call me on the intercom." With that he left the room.

Okay. What to wear? I went through the closet. Most of the clothes were dresses. A ton of dresses that were all my size. Did Ryan tell them my size? I decided that a casual pink dress was perfect .

I curled my hair and put on some pink 1/2 heels. Then I saw the jewelry box. My necklace that I always wore was next to it with a note by it. 'Dearest Isabella, I hope you will enjoy your stay at Philip. We would like to personally speak with you alone very soon. Enjoy yourself here.-The King and Queen. I wonder what they want to speak with me about. I hit the call button on the intercom. Soon Claude was at my door.

"That outfit will suffice for now." Claude said looking at my dress, and opened the door motioning for me to leave.

"Thank you." I say as I walk through the door.

"His Highness wanted to see you before breakfast." Claude tells me emotionlessly.

"Oh, okay." I said with a small smile. Prince Wilfred wants to see me?

I followed Claude to a dining room. Prince Wilfred was already there. He was wearing a gray shirt underneath a white button-up dress shirt, some jeans, and black dress shoes. He looked up at the door that we entered in.

"Miss Isabelle, you're here already." Prince Wilfred spoke evenly.

"Just as you asked, I've brought Miss La Fron." Claude said with a bow.

"It's good to see you again, Your Highness. I didn't expect it to be so soon." I felt some tears come to my eyes.

"Good morning. I had heard about what happened last night. It must have been horrifying." I could see the concern in his clear blue eyes.

"It was, but I'm just glad that I was at the party." I say trying to smile. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here." I say looking Prince Wilfred in the face. I saw the surprise come onto his face.

"It was not my call. If you want to thank someone, you should thank the king. He was the one to say yes to the request." Prince Wilfred turned away from my stare.

"Oh." That was unexpected. "Okay, I will if I see him." I say cautiously.

"He will arrive soon." Claude informed me. Oh I did not expect to see him so soon.

"Miss Isabelle?" Prince Wilfred offered me his hand, and escorted me to a seat in at the table.

The king and queen soon joined us and sat down at the head of the table, dressed casually. The King was wearing dressy pair of jeans, a white button up, and a black sports jacket with the family crest on the pocket. He was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Queen was in a yellow knee-length dress. She was average height and thin, with light brown hair and green eyes. It was easy to see who Prince Wilfred took after in looks. We both rose when they entered.

"What a horrible thing you went through last night. I hope you find our home relaxing as you recover." The queen told me. She gave me a loving look, like my mother sometimes would give me.

"Yes, your home is very lovely, Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." I say, and he nods in response.

"We were actually surprised when Lord Noble called asking if you could stay with us." The King stated.

"Lord Noble?" That must have been who Ryan asked the person he talked to, to call.

"Have you not meet him before, dear?" The Queen asked, looking surprised.

"I don't believe so." I say trying to recall if I had meet him last night.

"He seemed to know you. He said you were a lovely girl, who he owed his life to." The King said narrowing his eyes.

OH! He was the old man I met the with the girls the day of the party.

"Oh! That was nothing amazing, he's exaggerating. When we met, I never got his name. So that's why I was confused." I explain to the King and Queen.

"Really?" The King seemed okay with this answer.

"Ryan mentioned that you were at the ball last night. Did you like it?" The Queen asked.

That's right. I was at the ball. What would have happened if I hadn't been there? If I would have been in the apartment when it caught fire? Would I even be here now? "It was fun. I've never been to a party like that since I was little." I told her honestly. "Did you dance with anyone?" Her Majesty's eyes shone with happiness. "Yes. Actually, I danced with His Highness, Prince Wilfred." I say and turn my gaze to Prince Wilfred. His cheeks looked pinker than usual. "You danced with her, Wilfred?" The Queen also turned to her son. He looked like he wanted to disappear with this line of questioning.

"Yes." Wilfred looked emotionless as he spoke. "How was he last night, Miss La Fron? He's not very good at communicating, so the Queen and I are worried about how he fares at those events." The King looked at me. "I thought he was a perfect gentleman. He really helped me feel at ease while dancing." I smiled kindly at the King and Queen. They're really nice. Prince Wilfred didn't have any emotion on his face as I commented on how he was. Did he care about what his parent thought. "Good! Wilfred, please assist her whenever you can." The King looked at his son seriously. "Of course." Again he was emotionless. "We're sorry. He's not a very affectionate young man." The Queen says looking sad.

"I'm sorry." Prince Wilfred says looking down at his empty plate. "I'm finished eating, and have some work that needs my attention. So, if you will please excuse me?" The King nods his assent, and Prince Wilfred left the room. Are Prince Wilfred and his parents always like this? I'm glad that I was raised thinking I was a mostly normal girl. Growing up, surrounded by love and fun at all times.

"We are finished as well and have some duties to attend to today. So we will be leaving also." The King said, as he and the Queen rise. "We look forward to seeing you at dinner, dear." The Queen said with a smile as they exited the dining room. "Oh, and Isabelle, if you need anything ask Claude. Claude, she will need a phone." "Yes Your Highness." Claude responded. I sat in my seat, not quite sure what to do with myself. That's when I heard a throat clearing. I turned to see Claude. "Are you finished, Miss La Fron?" Claude asked calmly. "Yes." I stand up.

"Now it's time for the tour. There are rooms that you can and cannot go into. Which I shall explain as we visit them..." With that our tour started. There were so many rooms! Half of which, I wasn't supposed to go into. How does he expect me to keep all this straight? He ended the tour at my bedroom door. "Here is a new phone for you because I heard yours was destroyed in the fire. It has your old number programmed into it. I have your phone number but I would like to have your email, so that I can get a hold of you and you can reach me." He held out his hand, a blue phone in it. "I'm sure you would rather rest now. You've had quite the eventful day." He replied. "Yes. One wouldn't think a tour would be so tiring." I say as I go towards my door. "Thank you, Claude, for everything." I look behind me. Claude looks surprised, before quickly composing the look off his face.

"No need to thank me. I was only doing my duty." With that he turned and walked down the hall. After Claude left, I returned to my room. I looked at my new phone. I decided to call my grandfather.

"Isabelle!" Grandpa answered happily.

"Hello, Grandpa." I replied.

"How are things in Philip?" Uncle asked.

"Fine. Everyone is nice, but I was wondering something, Grandpa?" I ask.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Why am I in Philip? Why not have me stay in Charles with Prince Edward and his family? Or at our castle in Merian? That makes more sense, since I go to the University in Charles, or that I'm one of the princesses there?" I honestly wonder.

"Umm, well... I … I thought you would like to see Prince Wilfred again. And the other princes are busy." I could tell he wasn't expecting this question.

"Ah uh. Also, I heard that Noble Michel requested that they take me in?" I ask him.

"Izzy? What's with the million questions?" Grandpa joked, but using the pet name that I only let those who were family or friends call me.

"I've only asked you 4. Did you know that I had met Noble Michel?" I continue my investigation.

"How do you think I found out you girls were in Charles?" Grandpa asks me in return. I wish he would just answer my questions!

"Our nannies didn't tell you?" I ask back.

"I only do my check-up calls twice a year, Isabelle. Your nanny would write me a letter each month letting me know what was going on in your life. I just hadn't fully realized you were so close, until Noble Michel called asking what all seven of my heirs were in Charles for." My Grandpa explained.

"Oh." I look down at the bed. I still wasn't sure why Grandpa wanted me here. Other than to be close to Prince Wilfred. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Oh well, no one's here to see me. So who cares?

"But you're fine? Right, Izzy?" He asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah. One more question, when can all of us talk before we are exposed to the world?" I asked.

"Soon darling, soon. Under no circumstance are you allowed to call your siblings or cousins, ok?" Grandpa requested.

"Ok? Well I got to go. So, I'll talk to you again soon." I promise.

"Alright. You better. Love you, Izzy. Good bye for now."

"Love ya. Bye." I looked down at my phone and sighed. Why me?

Dinner was nice. I think the king and queen know me because they mentioned that they hoped that the heirs to Merian would be revealed soon and they both smiled right at me. I was returning to my room after dinner, when I was approached by Prince Wilfred.

"Um, I hope my being here isn't causing any problems." his face was expressionless. "Not really." He always seems so cold and indifferent. I drop my gaze, and Wilfred pats my head. It felt natural. "You have no need to worry. You aren't causing us any trouble…" I smile. "Your Highness…" I look up at him and see his bright smile. "You can call me Wilfred. You don't need to call me 'Your Highness'. It is merely the title of my birth."

"But…" I would like that better. "I don't mind if you prefer to call me something else?

"Is it alright if I call you 'Prince Wilfred." He smiles. "Yes, that will be fine.

He looks so gentle when he smiles… Prince Wilfred turned away from me as if startled by something. "I am going to head back to my chambers, goodnight."

"Goodnight."I'm not completely sure, but I think I got to see some of the real Prince Wilfred tonight… When I got back to my room, my phone started ringing. Huh? This is … I grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello."

"Good evening, my dear. How are things at the Spencer household?" The man asked.

"It's nice. Though, I wasn't expecting the Noble Michel to ask the Spencers to allow me to stay with them." I tell him.

"You found out. Sorry, I didn't remember to mention it when we met." Noble Michel apologized.

"It's ok. Are are you better?" I ask him, remembering how sick he was when we met him.

"You girls truly have a caring heart and will lead your country well. I'm doing better, but less about me and more about you." Noble Michel answers.

"That's good to you, for asking the Spencers to take me in." I tell him.

"No need to thank me. You saved my life. It was my way of returning the favor." Noble Michel tells me.

"Really, we didn't do much. It was something anyone should have done that." I told him.

"Yet, I stood there in a coughing fit for around 5 minutes before you girls showed up. No one bothered to ask if I was alright. It's the world we live in. And I found some strangers with such kind, gentle hearts, and they were all princesses, no less... You see what I mean, Isabelle?" Lord Noble asked me.

"But I still feel that I should thank you in some way, because words don't seem to be enough." I tell him.

"I see you aren't going to let this go. You are just like your grandfather. So, how about you call me 'Mike'? I would really prefer it, and your grandfather does too." Mike says happily.

"Alright, Mike. If that's what you want." I say with a smile. He reminds me of my grandfather; once he gets an idea, no changing his mind. I'm mostly the same way.

"Yes. It makes me feel good to have a pretty young girl, like yourself, call me 'Mike'. I feel young again." Mike laughs.

I laugh with him. "So you knew when we first met that I was the princess of Merian?" I ask him remembering him mentioning it earlier.

"When I saw your necklaces each one with a different symbol in the middle and surrounded by six other diamonds, I knew. Then it made sense that there were 7 of you with the same necklaces, and it felt like fate that we were supposed to meet that day." Mike said. "Then I saw you dance with Prince William and your house burned down I knew where to send you. You're gonna get a lot of attention from the princes, mostly Prince William."

"Maybe." I say.

"Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.

"Well, I feel like he's holds so much in, it makes me want to see the real Prince Wilfred." I tell him honestly.

"Other than that?" Mike asks.

"He seems kind and sweet." I say thinking of Prince Wilfred.

"That's who Prince Wilfred is. You're right that he holds things in, but I know you'll be able to help him open up more. Recall the times from when you were little. Look at the time! I need to retire for the night, and I'm sure you need your sleep also."

"You're right. Good night, Mike." I say softly.

"Good night, Princess Isabelle." Mike replied before hanging up. Recall times from when I was younger? What was that supposed to mean?

**End of first day with Prince Wilfred and Princess Isabelle.**

**I hope you liked it. Review for the next one. Sorry fox-white-moon I meant the second review with a different character would be the one that I upload.**


	4. Andrew Day 1

**I uploaded this story next because I finished this first, and I thought that you should get to know some other characters too. I hope you like this one.**

I sit down at a table after the princes are announced. I watch as the first dance starts. I notice a teal dress in the center of the dance floor. I crane my neck to see better and see that it's Arabelle dancing with Prince Glenn. Did she mention that she was royal? Would a prince dance with a commoner? The dance is coming to a slow stop when Prince Glenn let's go of her fast as if she is on fire or something. She looks hurt for a split second then turns on her heel and glance around her before walking out of the room. Poor Arabelle.

The next dance starts and I see my sister Isabelle dancing with Prince Wilfred. On the side I see Annabella talking to Prince Joshua, but they don't dance. Instead a butler approaches her and she follows him out, then I see Prince Joshua make a bee line to the hall where she disappeared into. Weird, huh. "Hey do mind if I sit here with you?" I look up to see a great looking man looking down at me with warm brown eyes and blonde hair. "Yeah sure." I say not taking my eyes off him. He sits down. "So, I haven't seen you here ever before. Where are you from?" I smile. "Well I was born in Merian, but I grew up on the little island off of coast of Merian." He smiles at me. "I live in Merian." Wow, what a coincidence. "My name is Andrew. What's yours?" I smile. "I'm Belle." He smiles. "Belle, what a pretty name. Would you like to dance Belle?" He stands up and holds his hand out to me. I smile and place my hand in his.

The next song starts and he guides me to the floor. He bows and I curtsy. I recall dancing with Nanny like this, and dancing like this when I was young. "You are doing perfect. What did you do, dance with books on your head." I frown remembering that part. We danced with five of Nanny's chapter books on our heads and if they fell we would have to find which page she was on. I then laugh. "Actually yes."

He laughs too. "Wow you had a rough childhood then." I shake my head in disagreement. "No I had an awesome childhood." He looks quizzically at me. "I lived on an island, and my best friends lived right next door."

He smiles. "I actually just found out that my best friends are actually my cousins." I tell him. He looks shocked. "Wow, how long have you known them?" I think about it. Wow, actually I don't recall ever meeting them. In fact I have known them since I was born, we just didn't know that we were cousins. "I knew them since I could remember, but we didn't know that we were cousins." I tell him honestly as we dance in harmony to the music. He spins me around gently. He brings me so close that there is less than a centimeter of space between us. My heart starts to pound. The song soon ends and we bow to each other. "I hope that our paths cross again Miss Belle." He takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

I walk back to the table, but then one of our butlers hurries over to me. I think his name is Chad? He whispers in my ear. "Princess, your phone received a call that you may wish to hear. Follow me." He walks into the castle's corridor. He hands me the phone. I press the play button. "Miss La Fron, this is Mr. Kishuria. I am sorry to call at this hour, but it is important we talk soon. When you come back would be best. Do not go to your apartment. Thank you." I stare at the phone. What does that mean? Why would my landlord call me? Why can't I go to my apartment? I look at my butler. "Take me to my apartment please." He bows. "As you wish your Highness."

When we get to my apartment instead of going inside, I head to the landlords building. **knock...knock... I knock on the door. It has to be close to midnight, but the door soon opens. There stands a disheveled looking Mr. Kishuria. "Ahh, Miss La Fron..." I cut him off. "Belle. Just call me Belle." He semi smiles. "Come inside Miss Belle." I follow him into the house. There around the living room are many people who are my neighbors and people who live in the building. They are sleeping on the couch, floor and chairs. He leads me to the kitchen.

"Sit please." He starts out. "There was an accident here. Some deadly toxins in the pipeline escaped into the building and it is unsafe to go in for about a year... I suggest you find another place to live." I stare in shock. Wow, I hope no one got sick. "Do you need to stay the night?" I shake my head. "No actually someone is waiting for me outside. But thank you." He looks sorrowful at me. "I'm sorry Belle. I wish that there was more that I could do for you." I give him a smile as I stand up. "You have enough problems to take care of before me. Thank you for telling me. Good night." I tell him as I walk out of the building.

I walk to the car that Chad is waiting for me in. "Can you drive me to grandpa's house? The building has a gas leak with some poisonous gas that will take a year to get out." I look at Chad. "Of course your Highness." He responds.

When we get to the castle Chad leads me to grandpa's bedroom. He knocks on the door. Grandpa lets him in leaving me in the hallway. Soon Chad comes out and grandpa calls me in. "You can sit over there." Grandpa points to the chairs nearby. I go sit on one. "So I understand that you have lost access to your apartment for about a year right?" I nod tiredly. "Well I'm gonna start training you to take over my paper stuff, so you will live here with me and start learning how to do my paperwork. When you are not doing paperwork, you will have princess training."

**End of day one with Andrew and Princess Belle.**

**Did you like this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Glenn Day 1

There stood Prince Glenn, a strange smile forming on his face. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. "Hmm... I feel as if I have met you somewhere before..." He's the prince of Oriens Kingdom, right...? Well, we didn't talk for very long earlier, so I guess it's fine if he doesn't remember...

"I, oh..." I started to say.

"Well, no matter." He smiled pleasantly as he held out a hand to me. "May I have this dance?" I was struck thoughtless by his sudden change of tone.

But I haven't dance like this since my parents... "I'm sorry, but I don't dance." I spoke hesitantly, and Prince Glenn frowned.

"It is usually bad manners to say so, even if it is true." He told me

Oh... "I'm sorry..."

"And I can tell by looking at you that you aren't much of a dancer." Prince Glenn said. "But I have asked you, so it is considered good manners to accept, right?" With these words, he gripped my arm and led me out onto the dance floor.

Oh... Once out on the dance floor, he took my hand, and started dancing in time to the music. "Try and keep in time with me. I'll keep to a level even a preschooler could follow."

"Are you comparing me to a preschooler...!?" I spoke without thinking, and he grinned.

"If you are going to get that mad about it, then perhaps you should not have said that you don't dance... It is common knowledge that if a man asks you to dance then you are to accept." I know that. Nanny told us this.

"I'm sorry." I only didn't want to dance because it brings back some depressing memories. I thought as I tried to keep in time with him.

"Well, you're lucky you were asked by me. If it was either Prince Keith or Prince Joshua you had said that to, you would have had your head bitten off." Um... So Prince Keith is that kind of scary looking one... And Prince Joshua is the one who seems so capable...

Just then, Prince Glenn raised his eyebrows. You've got some nerve..." He brought me closer to him as he spoke. His face was extremely close to mine, and my mind began to panic. "You really don't have any common sense if you are going to think of other men in front of me." What?! I choked on my words at first, before explaining hurriedly. "That was because you mentioned Prince Keith and Prince Joshua... So I was wondering what kind of people they are."

Prince Glenn opened his eyes wide as I spoke. "You don't know them?"

"Oh, well... I spoke to them a little earlier..." They all think that I'm a commoner and not worth their time. He stopped dancing and stared at me. "I see, you are that girl I saw with Prince Edward."

"No... Well yes..." I was confused. I hadn't talked to Prince Edward since the very beginning of the party. And then I only said hello. "So you are from Charles then." He stared into my eyes, and my heart pounded. "No, I am from Merian. I am studying there." I come from Merian and am the princess. "Studying...?"

"Yes... Why do you ask?" I asked him, and he let go of me as if he was suddenly no longer interested. "No reason. It does leave the question of why you are here though."

"Oh, that's because..." My grandfather requested that we go. I started to explain, but he held up his hand in front of me. "You don't need to tell me."

"...What?"

"I'm not interested." He said before turning his back and starting to walk away from me. Good that excuse that I was gonna make up would make no sense if I used it. Wait, he's not interested...? Is that because I am a 'commoner'? Was he interested before...? I came back to my senses as I watched him leave. The next song started. Feeling rather alone... I looked around at the graceful dancing of the other guests in the room. Just then, I had the impression of someone staring daggers at me. I looked around to see a group of beautifully clothed ladies glaring in my direction. They kept their eyes on me as they muttered amongst themselves. W-what is it? I suddenly don't feel so good... I thought to myself, when one of the ladies' voices reached me. "Who is that girl and what was she doing with Prince Glenn...?" I couldn't take the intense stares of those other ladies, and I left to go outside the castle. I really don't belong here until I am announced as a princess.

I'll only end up having a bad time anyway... I may as well go home. As I thought to myself, I saw a group of reporters lay waiting at the castle entrance. What's going on...? One of the reporters noticed my presence and came up to me, microphone in hand. "Oh, you have been attending the party I see. What is the atmosphere like inside?" The other reporters took this as their cue, and started to crowd around, turning their own microphones to me.

Whoa... I was feeling overwhelmed and took a step back. The reporters followed me, moving in even closer. Oh... This can't be good... I decided to run back into the castle in order to escape them. Just as I was making my way back up the steps... One of my shoes came off and started to roll back down the steps. The reporters looked up at me. I hesitated, before going back into the castle. Crap!

I might need to grab the shoe before we leave. I thought to myself as I quietly walked outside the castle. I caught sight of an adorable young boy coming from the opposite direction. He looked like he was about to cry. He looks young enough to be just starting elementary school. I wonder who he is?

"What's wrong?" I called to him automatically, and he trembled as he looked up at me.

"What do you want?" I was slightly taken aback as his harsh tone didn't quite suit his young face, but I smiled in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just thought you might be having some trouble."

The boy's eyes opened wide as I spoke. "How did you know?" He looked up at me with his big, round eyes, before turning to glance back the way he had come. "I got separated from my butler."

"Which butler?" I asked. "Oh... Don't you know who I am?" His words brought Prince Glenn and Prince Keith's faces to mind. He is a prince of somewhere, but where? "I-I'm sorry. This is my first time at a party like this in a long time." The boy's eyes widened once more. "You're that big and you don't go to many parties?" He grinned up at me and grabbed my arm. "I'll show you around the castle then."

"What...!?" I stepped forward as he pulled... And nearly toppled over due to missing one of my heels. "Oh. W-w-wait!" The boy noticed my discomfort and looked down at my feet. He then laughed in amusement. "Haha. Why are you only wearing one shoe?" His laugh filled the corridor. But after laughing for a moment longer, he turned to me with a friendly smile. "My name's Alan. What's yours?"

"Arabelle Arendaul, Hi Alan..." I started to speak, but he cut across me. "Are you anyone's princess?" Not anyone's, but I am a princess. "You become a princess if you marry a prince. Do you have one?"

"Oh, n-no... I don't have anyone like that." Alan looked pleased at my answer. "Really? You can be my princess then!"

"Huh!?" Alan tugged harder on my arm. "If you aren't anyone else's princess then it's okay, right?" I was wondering how to answer him, when I heard a voice behind me. "Are you playing Cinderella?" I freeze. How does anyone know about my Cinderella necklace? I didn't even tell Annabella about it. I turn around and see Prince Glenn had been standing behind us. "Oh..."

"Sorry, it had to be me who found your glass slipper." Glenn said slightly amused, but mostly annoyed. He held out my missing shoe to me. Oh, so that's what he meant by Cinderella. I thought he meant my necklace because it's shape was a glass slipper with real diamonds in the middle. I got it from someone special to me when I was little, but I can't recall who. But I don't know why that came to mind since I never wear it and not even Annabella knows about it. "Thank you so much." He got down on one knee and held his hands out towards my feet. "What...?" My heart skipped a beat as I looked down at Prince Glenn... He was on his knees holding the shoe out ready to slide it back on. "I can put it on myself..." I grew flustered as he brought his hands together in front of my feet. "Just be quiet and put it on." I felt his warm hands brush against my foot. My heart began to race. I felt as if this had happened before, but I pushed that thought away. "Placing a shoe on a lady's foot is one of the duties a man must perform." I remember Nanny telling us something like that. I was slightly hesitant as I allowed him to place the shoe onto my foot.

He stood up quickly and turned his gaze to Alan. "Alan, you've got pretty bad taste if you want to make this woman your princess."

"What...?" I looked from Prince Glenn to Alan as he spoke. My heart wavered as I saw the resemblance in their eyes. So these two are...? As if in answer to my unvoiced question... Alan stared up at Prince Glenn and spoke. "What's going on? Do you know this princess, Brother?"

"Know her? Well..." A faint smile played about his lips. "Though it does appear that she has been keeping you company."

"Oh, well...That's because she wanted me to play with her, right Arabelle?"

"What...?" I was slightly confused, but he stared at me in earnest and I found myself nodding. "I guess..."

"Oh, I thought you had gotten lost and would be bawling your eyes out somewhere, so I came looking for you." Alan fell silent at these words, and his face grew red. "O-of course not! I wound n-never..."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. I've found you now, so let's go." Prince Glenn ruffled Alan's hair as he finished speaking. Alan glanced over to me. "What...? Do we have to...?" A smile played about Prince Glenn's lips as he watched his brother. "It's not like you to say something like that."

"I-isn't it...?" He looked up through his eyelashes at me. "Are you going to stay here?" I let out a small sigh as he asked. "I was actually trying to leave... When I ran into all those reporters out front, and I was trying to go out the back way..." Prince Glenn's eyebrows rose. "We can drive you part way then." I was going to say something but Alan was faster. "Really!? We can ride in the car together then?" I focused my attention on Alan, who's eyes were shining with glee, before looking over at Prince Glenn. "Will that be all right?" Prince Glenn instantly turned his head. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just really don't like that pack of hyenas out there." He then turned his back to me completely. "And you did look after Alan for us... Let's go." Prince Glenn started walking away quickly, and Alan and I hurried after him. Prince Glenn led us to the car from Oriens Kingdom, and I heard a voice as I climbed in. "Oh, hello. And who might you be?"

"...What?" I looked up towards the friendly voice... There I saw a man looking at me with his kind eyes. We stared at one another, as something pulled at the back of my memory. The man spoke again. "I feel as if I've met you somewhere..." I just thought that. Just then Prince Glenn and Alan's voices filled the air. "Do you know each other?"

"Do you know Arabelle, Yu?" Alan's words revived something from within me. "Yuyu?" He smiled as the name bubbled from my lips. "Why, if it isn't Arabelle! I never thought I would meet you in a place like this." Prince Glenn frowned a little as he watched us. "So you do know each other." Yu smiled kindly at his words. "Yes. We lived in the same neighborhood as children. But why is she here with you, Your Highness...?" Prince Glenn's lip curled as Yu asked. "She was looking after Alan for a while, that's all."

"Understood. Where are your friends and sister?" Yu asked me. Oh, am I allowed to... No... "They were actually at the party as well. Why are you here, Yuyu?"

"I am currently butler to His Highness, and the Kashiragi family."

"Wow." Prince Glenn suddenly cut into our conversation. "Don't tell me you..."

"...What?" Prince Glenn stared at me intently. "I knew it." Knew what...? I felt Alan tug on my arm as he sat next to me. "You should come back home with us. I have lots of pretty books I can show you."

"Alan..." I gave him a vague look as Prince Glenn continued to stare at me. I looked up to meet his gaze. Prince Glenn then turned his attention to Alan. "Do you really want her to come that badly?"

"Oh. Yeah..." Prince Glenn clapped a hand to my shoulder at this answer. "Well, Alan seems to have taken to you, and you are already here. Come to the palace."

"Huh?" My eyes widened at his unexpected invitation. "By palace you mean, Oriens Palace?" What about my princess studies? "Yes. You said you are an exchange student right? It can't hurt for you to learn a little about a royal family then."

"That's true... But..." I will need to know about my neighboring countries as well. I minced my words, and Prince Glenn raised his eyebrows. "What's with the face?"

"Oh, it's just rather sudden..." He listened to my reply before looking at his brother. "But you really want her to come right?" Alan nodded enthusiastically in response. "Yes. Don't you want to come, Arabelle?" I smiled a little at his words. "Oh, I do, but... It's just that..." Alan tugged on my arm once more. "Then what's the problem? You have promised to be my princess now so you have to come." I did promise. I looked towards Yu for help. He cast a warm smile at me. "Well, since you are getting along so well... Perhaps you wouldn't mind working at the palace for a while to take care of Master Alan?" I was confused by his words and questioned him. "Work at the palace?"

"Yes, we would be able to pay you for your trouble... So if it pleases you..." Yu took out a pen and some paper, and started writing something down. He then turned the paper towards me. It was a higher sum than I could have imagined. "Will that be adequate?" Alan clung to my arm happily while Prince Glenn smiled unsettlingly at me. I looked from one face to the other, before answering. Alan looks so excited by the idea of having me come... I nodded hesitantly. "All right. For a little while at least." Prince Glenn's mouth twisted up a little at my reply. "You should have said so from the start." Did he think I was going to say yes from the beginning...? "Excuse me!" I felt my arm being dragged down sharply as I tried to speak. "Will you really come?" I lost track of what I was going to say as I looked at his exuberant smile. "Y-yeah. I guess so..."

"Then I can show you all my books when we get back to the palace!"

"Thank you."

"Does this mean you will be coming to stay with us at the palace?" I nodded reluctantly in response to Yu's words. "Yes..." I had mixed feelings about what I was doing as I looked at Prince Glenn, who was now staring out the window. "I'll come for Alan's sake." Alan grinned at my words and added his own twist to them. "That's right. Arabelle is coming because she is my princess!" He stared up towards Prince Glenn. "Don't you try and steal her from me, Brother! She's my princess, not yours!" Prince Glenn's face flushed bright red at Alan's remark. "I-idiot! I arranged for her to come and be with you! And don't you go getting the wrong idea either!" He directed that last comment at me. "I wasn't going to!" I huffed. Really! Prince Glenn pressed his lips together and looked out the window. He then sighed. I sighed quietly myself. "You really don't remember?"

"...What?" Was he referencing that I met him when I was younger? Does he know? He had whispered very suddenly. But it would be a little while longer before I realized what he had meant.

**End of day one with Prince Glenn and Princess Arabelle.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love seeing what you think of it.**


	6. Keith Day 1

I turned to see Prince Keith. Him?! Why is He asking me? I felt the shock showing on my face.

"Oh, it's you, my mistake. I guess any commoner can look the part from behind in the right attire." Prince Keith said, looking slightly perplexed.

Seriously? How rude! If he wants me to say yes, he's doing a terrible job at flattery. And I am not a commoner... I could feel the shock turn into a glare.

"Well?" Prince Keith, was getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Well, I..." Should I tell him I haven't danced in years? I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Are you too amazed that you were asked by me to answer?"

"No way!" I said shaking his hand off my shoulder. Ugh, this guy... "You see the fact is that I-"

"It doesn't matter. We've already drawn enough attention. You can't turn me down now. Unless you want to shame me? How would that look, a commoner turning down a prince?" He cut me off. I looked around the ballroom. Just as he said, every woman's eyes were on us. I could see the disgust in their stares. I also tried to spot my sisters or cousins (wow that's weird to think that my bffs are my cousins).

"That is not..."

"You should be honored that I asked you." He put his hand out, palm up, waiting to receive my hand. As if I'm going to take his... As I was thinking this, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the floor. NO! I can't believe how strong he is. I decided it was too late to refuse so I followed behind him. We stopped in the middle of the dance floor, then let go of my hand. The music started to play, as we faced each other, he bowed and I curtsied. Prince Keith again offered his hand for me to take.

"I haven't danced this way since my dad took me and my sisters to a party." I whispered looking down at the floor.

"That's why?" Prince Keith whispered. I heard him snickering. Huh? Is he laughing at me? Before I could react he took my hand in his again and put his other hand at my waist pulling me closer to him. I knew I was to put my other hand on his shoulder, and did so. "Look at me, Amalia, and follow my lead." Prince Keith almost sounded kind, and we began to dance. "Only one dance." He added roughly. I did as I was told. Thinking about my dad and mom wishing I could see them again soon. I kept trying to keep up with him. "You've haven't really danced like this since you were little?" He asked me, stunned. I gave a small nod. I know this must look bad. "We didn't dance like that since my parents stopped taking us to parties." I told him, still avoiding his eyes.

"Look me in the eyes." Prince Keith commanded. I did as he said. Oh, wow! His eyes are gorgeous! No, I can't think that way! I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks. Prince Keith was smirking as if he could read my mind. "Are you not filled with happiness that the first man since your dad has danced with you like this, is me?" I rolled my eyes. Ignore it and keep dancing. It took all my will power not to walk away right then. "Only in your dreams would I be filled with happiness about that." I mustered to continue dancing with him. I had to admit that that was a pretty good comeback. "You have quite the mouth on you." Prince Keith said, which reminded me that I was only a commoner to him. It wasn't my place to, be so rude.

This is not going well. As I was thinking that, the music stopped and Prince Keith released me when the last note ended. Wow, he wasn't kidding about the one dance. Fine. By. Me. I saw Ryan on the sidelines of the dance floor beckoning me to get over there. "Thank you for the dance." I gave a quick curtsey and started walking away. Unfortunately, a swarm of women surrounded Prince Keith, and I got caught in the middle of it. "Stop pushing me, please!" I tried to work my way to the back of the crowd, but somehow ended up in the front, close to Prince Keith.

I saw an opening close by. Perfect! I started forward, but my heel got caught in my dress causing me to trip. Not again! I put my hands out to catch my fall and closed my eyes. The impact wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Actually, it wasn't as far as I thought it would be either. Why is it so quiet? I peeked open my eyes and saw a man's chest and felt strong arms around me. Good. Until I looked into the chest's owner's face. Not good!

It was Prince Keith, who looked astounded that it was me. Then his face hardened. "You!" He uttered, grabbed my wrist roughly, and pulled me out into the corridor. I looked to where Ryan had been, he wasn't there anymore. Where is he? The ballroom was in an uproar over what just happened, as we left. "What do you think you were doing?" Prince Keith asked barely getting it out through gritted teeth. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I was trying to get away when my shoe got caught in my dress and the next thing I knew I was falling..." I tried to explain. "In my country, after you dance with someone, if one embraces the other and the other returns it, it is considered a proposal for marriage." He had his hand covering his face not wanting to look at me. "What!" No way! "Isn't that a bit crazy to become engaged in that way?" I asked getting upset.

"It's not in practice much anymore, but it's still used in the upper circles of my nation."

"But it was an accident! I tripped!" This cannot be happening! Why me? "Amalia!" Ryan appeared behind Prince Keith. "Ryan!" I couldn't be happier to see anyone at this moment. "Ryan?" Prince Keith looked at my butler. Another man came over to us. "What is the meaning of this your Highness?" He asked Prince Keith.

"She's insulted me several times, then this incident. If I didn't know any better, I would think she is plotting against me."

"Please allow me to explain.." Ryan started. "Don't I know you?"the other man asked Ryan. "Aren't you the royal butler of Merian."

"Hush Luke! Again, I'm sorry for Amalia. She's not used to these types of events, nor does she know about other countries traditions." Ryan said ignoring the Luke's question.

"This is the second strike against her. What if there is a third?" Prince Keith asked still unconvinced.

"If Amalia does something else offending to Liberty or its prince in any way, I will allow you to choose a punishment for her. I give you my word." Ryan says calmly. Ryan? I look in his direction can't be serious! He looked as cool as a cucumber. I almost felt that Ryan was playing a game with Prince Keith. "Alright then. I will go get this mess straightened out. Please keep her out of my sights." Prince Keith said as he left. Ugh! I wanted to open my mouth and give him a piece of my mind, but before I could utter a word, Ryan covered my mouth with his hands. Once Prince Keith was out of our sights, he spoke.

"Amalia, go back to your room and get ready to depart." Ryan said sternly. My feeling was right. Ryan had already decided we were leaving, and if I'm not here, I can't do anything to offend His Royal Highness.

"Alright." I said.

We parted ways there. I was tired and ready to leave anyway.

As I was walking back to my room I heard a group of women coming towards me. I hid behind a pillar so I wouldn't be seen.

"Can you believe that girl, throwing herself all over Prince Keith." One girl said.

"Do you think they're really engaged?" Another asked.

I heard laughter from the others. "As if. She's a total nobody. Prince Keith wouldn't be marrying her." Wow people are so judgmental, they won't be so smug when they find out that I'm a princess.

"Plus she's so plain!" Ok I doubt any one would describe me as that.

They finally walked out of my earshot and I could no longer hear their footsteps. I then heard a crashing sound coming from the way the women went. What was that? Without much thought, I walked towards the sound of the noise.

Oh no! There was shards of crystal all over the floor. I think it was a vase. What should I do? Should I go get someone to clean this up? I started to pull out my phone to call Ryan to ask him who to contact when I heard some more foot steps, then heard some gasps of unbelief to my back. I turned to face the people coming and wished that I wasn't me. Not again! Not him!

There stood Prince Keith and his butler Luke with identical looks of horror. I had a bad feeling about this vase. That bad feeling was soon confirmed.

"The vase from the past King of Liberty given to Lord Michel! What have you done!" Luke said looking at the pieces on the floor horrified.

Damn my curiosity! If only I had ignored the noise and gone to my room as Ryan told me to do.

"You!" Prince Keith was in shock at seeing me. "You did this?" He started toward me.

I took steps back with every one of his coming towards me. "I didn't do this! I was going to my room when I heard the crash, and came to see what it was, I swear!" This is not good!

"Third strike! Luke, she's coming with us!" Prince Keith yelled. He was beyond mad. Not gonna lie. I'm scared. I could feel the fear showing on my face. "But...But..."

"No. Ryan said if you did anything else against me tonight, I could punish you. You're coming to Liberty, so I can keep an eye on you." With that he started to walk away. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked without thinking.

He stopped and turned. "Explain?" He commanded. "Shouldn't my punishment be to stay away from you and Liberty?"

"So then you can plan other ways to insult me? No, you're coming so I can keep you in line." With that he turned on his heel and rounded the corner. "Come with me." Luke somewhat roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "Can I at least let Ryan know what happened?" I asked Luke. Maybe he could get me out of this? But I already doubted that possibility. He gave his word to Prince Keith. It wouldn't look good to go back on it. "Amalia!" Uh-oh! I could hear the outrage in Ryan's voice. Luke stopped upon seeing him. "How could you! After I told you to go to your room and get ready to leave, you go and do something else to that prince!"

"I didn't do anything! It's all a misunderstanding!" I was ready to cry. I was so irritated and scared of what was happening. "Then why is he taking you to Liberty?" Ryan asked. Apparently he was somewhat filled in. "A vase got broken. I heard the noise and went to see what it was, then Prince Keith and Luke showed up and blamed me, and won't listen to me, when I say I'm innocent!" I hung my head once I was finished.

"Since he doesn't believe you, that makes it your third strike. I gave my word, so my hands are tied at the moment. But I'll come for you as soon as I can. Please don't do anything stupid." I gave him a look that said, 'you are so dead for saying that to me' but I don't really mean it. "The vase could be considered enough stupidity. Now, we must be going. Unless, you want His Highness angrier at us." Luke warned us. "Take her. Please take good care of her. She is important." Ryan pleaded with Luke. "Ok Ryan, but you owe me an explanation." Luke hurriedly took me to the limo where an upset Prince Keith sat.

"It's about time!" Prince Keith yelled once we were in the car.

"Sorry, Your Highness." Luke told him.

"Let's go!" That was all that was said the whole way back to Liberty. Prince Keith just looked out the car window. Once we got to the jet, he ignored me and looked out the window again. I guess it was better that way. It didn't allow us a chance to talk, for me to say something else to make him even more upset with me, and get myself executed.

Once we arrived at the manse, I was lead down countless halls by Luke and Prince Keith. We stopped outside a door. Luke opened it and gestured for me to enter. It was was quite grand. Not as nice as my room at the palace, but definitely better than my apartment. I thought I was in trouble? Prince Keith was watching me, and guessed what I was thinking. "This is probably more than what a commoner is used to. Technically you're a guest, but you have to deal with your punishment. For that punishment, you're to serve here as a maid." He said smugly. A MAID! He's kidding right?! I could feel the utter shock on my face. "So get a good rest, because tomorrow, the work begins. Luke, give her what we discussed earlier." Keith kept going, looking proud of himself. "Of course, Your Highness." Luke handed me a cell phone. "Huh? I already have a phone." I pushed it away. "It has a tracker in it, so I can always know where you are and get a hold of you. You are to keep it on you at all times." Prince Keith explained. Why me?! "Remember your place, and why you are here. You will wear this, and your uniform, which you will receive tomorrow, and you will do as you are told, without complaining."

"Good! Let's go, Luke!" Prince Keith turned on his heel and walked out the door, with Luke quietly following behind. Once the door shut, I flung myself on the bed. I could feel the tears coming now. I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? Why did this have to happen to me? I quietly sobbed into my pillow, using it to muffle the sounds of my sobs. Soon I was asleep. If I'm stuck here, I will make the best of it. I will prove to Prince Keith that he is wrong about me, if it's the last thing I do, he will not get the best of me.

End of first day with Prince Keith and Princess Amalia.


	7. Joshua Day 1

I turn around to see Prince Joshua looking kindly down at me. "Excuse me, but were you the lady I met at the café earlier today?" I smile remembering what happened earlier. "Yes, I can't believe that you are a prince," I tell him honestly. "Well seeing you here I find myself intrigued to know where you are from. Are you perhaps of royal blood?" I am sure that the color drained from my face. "Or are you perhaps the daughter of a nobleman?" I glance around the room. "Umm..." I don't know what to do, I could never tell clever lies like Arabelle. But Prince Joshua's eyes brightened at my silence. "I am afraid that you hiding behind such affections has made me even more curious to find out more about you. I beg you tell me!" I shook my head.

"Um, excuse me but am I right to assume that you are Miss Annabella Arendaul?" I turn to see another handsome guy addressing me. "Yes that's me." Prince Joshua looks at me suspiciously as he walks away to let the other guy talk to me. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zain, butler to Lord Michel. Would you please come with me?" I pause. "Why do you need me?" Zain smiles. "He wishes to meet you." Why would the patron of this castle want to meet me? "Ok." I say following Zain. He lead me to a meeting room.

There in he middle of the room was the elderly man from the street that the girls and I met earlier today.

"I did not expect to see the girls who saved my life here today at my party." The old an winks at Zain. "Actually sir, I think you did." I say seeing the wink he sends to Zain. He laughs. "You're right, I spoke to your grandfather earlier this evening. Annabella, don't tell the other girls who I am, ok?" I nod, "by the way, call me Mike." I smile. "Ok Mike." We talk a while longer and once we are done, Zain leads me out to the corridor. He bowed deeply as we made our way down the hall.

"Princess, please keep Lord Michel's health a secret." He asks me. I nod, 'Yes of course." He smiles,"if you need anything please contact me. All of you girls have done us such a huge service by saving his life, so we hope to be of service in return." I fell kinda embarrassed by this. "All we did was rub his back and give him water. Zain can you just keep our identity a secret till the time is right, I'm sure you know that right?" He nods and laughs. "Of course Princess."

**Prince Joshua's pov**

I was walking to see if I could find Jan so we could leave when I overheard Zain talking. "Yes of course Princess." Then a girl responded "I'm sure you remember the others right? I remember coming here at least once." The girl must be a princess from somewhere. Zain gives a soft sigh. "Yes, you were very young, but I delivered pictures of you girls to your godparents, and the remaining kings and queens. You may not remember, but your nannies brought you all here to meet the princes once after you moved to the island." I don't remember ever meeting a princess or princesses here. Goodbye Princess I must be going now." Zain says and he is probably bowing. "Zain, remember, secret." She mutters. "Sorry prin... Miss Anabella," and I hear Zane walk away.

**Annabella's pov**

"So you were pretending to be a commoner." I turned around to see Prince Joshua. Uh oh! "There's no way Lord Michel would call a commoner to have an audience with him." Phew at least he didn't hear anything. "Uh no, Lord Michel is an... old acquaintance." Prince Joshua's eyes light up as I say this. "Are you Lord Michel's granddaughter?" Woah! "No! I'm not his granddaughter." At least he doesn't suspect that I am one if the heirs to Merian. "I don't expect you to tell me if it hasn't been publicly announced yet. That would also explain why he called you in secret." At that I turned on my heel to walk away for fear that my emotions would give away what I am thinking. "Wait I was hoping to talk with you a bit longer." About what? I wondered.

I tried to get away into the party hall, when man I had never met shouted, "I found her! She's over here your highness." Who is that? Then I saw Prince Joshua in the distance walking towards us. "Hello, I'm Jan." The guy says, "I serve as butler to his Highness, Prince Joshua. I am pleased to inform you that his Highness has invited you to come and visit our kingdom." Prince Joshua came over. "Miss Annabella, please allow me to apologize for the rude way in which I acted earlier, allow me to express my apologizes by inviting you to stay in Dres Van. I hope you accept." Soon I found myself on my way to Dres Van kingdom with Prince Joshua and Jan.

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked nervously, scared that I would let the secret slip. I was in Dres Van's royal family limo. It was slightly smaller than Merian's family limo. Prince Joshua smiled at me. "Of course it is." He has such a fake smile, but I let it go. Jan spoke up, "It is no trouble at all, think of it as a vacation." Suddenly a loud bell sounded. "Oh is that..."

Prince Joshua nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Is it all right for Miss Annabella to have arrived before midnight?" Jan asked Prince Joshua. Is there a problem with me arriving now? Jan saw my look and explained. "When entering Dres Van, all immigration paperwork must be completed before midnight on the day of arrival. To not do so is considered a criminal offense."

"Isn't that a problem then...?"

Prince Joshua was calm as he looked at me. "It won't be an issue. She is Lord Michel's granddaughter after all. And shouldn't you know this you were studying kingdom" He is not my grandfather, my grandfather is the king of Merian. I was stunned and Jan's voice echoed through the car.

"Really!?" He sighed in relief. "Please excuse my rudeness. In that case everything will be fine." Jan spoke with a smile.

"I wouldn't have brought her along at this time of night otherwise."

"Of course not. My apologies."

"And according to the law changes that came into effect last week. A member of the general public cannot enter the kingdom after 10pm."

"Oh, really...?"

"Excuse me..." I heard the anxiety in my own voice as I spoke, and Jan flashed me a reassuring smile.

"It is different for those of royal blood or are associated with the sacred grounds... So this law will not pose a problem for yourself."

"But... I am not Lord Michel's granddaughter."

Prince Joshua frowned. "What do you mean!? You said you were his granddaughter, right?"

"I never said that!" My grandfather is royal though.

Prince Joshua raised his eyebrows. "I don't recall you telling me it was a mistake! Did you think you would see how far pretending to be Lord Michel's granddaughter would get you?" I didn't say anything because I would be lying if I told him I was just a commoner, but my grandfather is the king of Merian.

Jan seemed to pick up on how I was feeling, and cut in. "Please stop. What do you propose we do about her, Your Highness?" Prince Joshua sighed visibly at Jan's question. "She will need to reside within Dres Van for a while."

"What do you mean?"

Prince Joshua responded to my question without feeling. "You have just entered the Kingdom illegally." Technically I have not entered illegally, but I assume that they can't know that.

I pretended to be surprised even though this sounded semi-familiar to me. "What...?"

Prince Joshua continued to assail me with his words. "You will need to apply for special dispensation before you can leave the Kingdom again."

"Would I be able to do that tomorrow?" Prince Joshua frowned.

"It's not that easy. It will take at least a week to ten days to get this sorted out." Not too bad maybe I'll call Grandpa and he'll send my studies so that I can study more princess stuff. "So..."

"So, as of this moment, you are unable to leave this Kingdom." I felt a sharp pain in my chest as Prince Joshua made a sour face at me. "There's no point in making a fuss about it now. We have enough trouble to deal with." He sighed deeply as he stared out the window. What does that mean?

**End of day 1 with Prince Joshua and Princess Annabella**

**Please REVIEW I love seeing what you all think.**


	8. Authors note

**Ok if you came to this to see if my next chapter is up yet I am sorry to disappoint you. I just want to apologize. This month is my last month of school before summer, so I am working on final packets and studying almost every second. Next Thursday is my last day, but the week after I am in a play so I will be at rehearsals until late, so expect me to pick up the pace in a few weeks.**

**Thank you my loving readers. Remember Read, Love, Review.**


End file.
